overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra
Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra (ラキュース・アルベイン・デイル・アインドラ) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and the leader of Blue Rose. She acts as a faith based magic caster and a warrior priestess of her adventurer team. She is the niece of Azuth Aindra and a noblewoman of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Appearance Lakyus is described as a young woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and pink lips that show a healthy gleam. Her beauty fell short of Renner, but overflowed with a different charm. Personality Lakyus is a very bright person who enjoys adventuring with her friends. She acts weird sometimes, like wearing meaningless rings or fighting against her dark personality, making her other team members worry about her actually becoming evil. Background When Lakyus was a young girl, she decided to become an adventurer after hearing the adventure stories about Red Drop. Lakyus ran away from home to have an adventure, while she was still inexperienced. At some point in her lifetime, she was saved by Gagaran and the two became partners. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' During the disturbance, she is seen leading an expeditionary group against him to prevent his demons from spreading deeper into the city. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In a conversation between Renner and Blue Rose, it's known that Lakyus was hurt in the face by King Lanposa III over the matter of resurrecting Gazef Stronoff. It is known that she is helping Gagaran and Tia to recover the experience they lost when they got killed by Jaldabaoth. Abilities and Powers She became one of the strongest adventurers of the kingdom at the age of 19 for her heroic-level abilities. She is also one of the few users of revival magic. Known Classes * Cleric * Templar * Priest Main Equipment * Cloak of Rat Speed * Kirineiram the Demonic Sword: One of the four Swords of Darkness used by the Dark Knight of the Thirteen Heroes. * Floating Swords * [[Virgin Snow|'Virgin Snow']] Active * Dark Blade Mega Impact * Raise Dead: Fifth Tier Resurrection spell. Relationships Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Renner is considered to be one of her friends besides the members of Blue Rose. Lakyus would usually accept some personal missions requested by her Highness without mediation from the Adventurer's Guild. While so, she can understand the logical reasoning behind Renner's suggestions and sometimes points out problems with them. As Lakyrus values her as a friend, Renner thinks otherwise as this feeling is not reciprocated. Rigrit Bers Caurau Gagaran Gagaran saved Lakyus when she run away from home trying to be an adventurer, which led Gagaran to become one of the initial member of Blue Rose. As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Evileye Evileye is the strongest member of Blue Rose and the last one to join it. As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Evileye is a bit jealous of Lakyus because Momon showed interest in her revival magic. Tia As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Tina As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Nigun Grid Luin Lakyus and Blue Rose had once stopped Nigun and the Sunlight Scripture from eradicating a demi-human village. Lakyus managed to scar Nigun's face and he kept the scar as a reminder of his defeat. Nigun hated that both Blue Rose and Gazef Stronoff were part of the Kingdom and that they served a different god. Lakyus was the type of person he loathed the most for being merciful and foolish. Trivia * Lakyus is the only one in the Re-Estize Kingdom, who can use revival magic, though this ability is only reserved for Blue Rose members and those that can afford its expensive service. Quotes * (About Renner): "Just what am I thinking about my good friend? It’s obvious she doesn't have such a bad personality by looking at everything she’s done so far. She's worked to help others. If I can't believe in someone who’s earned the nickname of Golden, just who can I trust?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Clerics Category:Priests Category:Templars Category:Magic Caster Category:Blue Rose Category:Re-Estize Kingdom